A Bad Day
by The Unstoppable Duracell Bunny
Summary: Alex Day was just trying to get home to the love of his life,Charlie McDonnell of whom doesn't know about Alex's love for him but something goes wrong and leaves Alex on deaths doorway. How will Charlie react, will Charlie ever know Alex's true feelings?
1. Alex 1

Alex

Friday night, the streets of London were dark, the only glimmer of light coming from the faded street lights which should have been replaced with new bulbs months before. I could hear noises from around me, the footsteps of people wandering through the streets, the shouts of drunks from around the corner. I didn't allow myself to get distracted, I needed to get home. Tonight was the night, the night I was going to go home and tell Charlie how I really felt about him.

I could feel the cool bitter air bite at my neck; how I wished I had worn a jacket. I had my black and white jeans on with my map t-shirt and my 'dirty white' hoodie. I crossed my arms around myself to try to keep me warm, but no luck, so I just gave in and continued walking with my hands in my pockets. I felt a small box with my right hand, inside a small gift for Charlie. It cost me a lot but it was worth it, Charlie was worth it. I continued walking as quietly as I could along the streets of London for about ten minutes until I came to the alleyway I had to go through to get home. It was pitch black, no signs of light at all; there were loud noises coming from it though, of which I could not identify. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked into the darkness.

5 metres,10 metres,20 metres. I got further and further into the dark alley way. The noises became louder and clearer, they were the sound of voices. I heard footsteps behind me; I quickly jolted my head backwards to see who it was, but nothing, just darkness. I sighed in relief and looked forwards before being kneed in the back by someone. I gasped in pain and I was shoved to the ground by a pair of hands against my shoulders. I looked to see if I could spot my attacker but I could only make out the outline of a tall man and another two of whom were sprinting towards where I lay. Suddenly, I saw a hand and arm lunge towards me. I braced myself, ready for the pain, but didn't feel pain. They grabbed me by the neck, forced me onto my feet and shoved me back into the brick wall, my head hitting off it with a thump. The person continued to hold me by my neck against the wall whilst another began to search my pockets and took my wallet and the gift for Charlie.

"What else you got" one of them spat in my face. How I wished I could have wiped the revolting goo off my face but I had no chance, me moving my arms could make them hurt me more.

"I-I haven't g-got anything else" I stuttered to them in fear.

I felt a fist collide with my stomach, pain building in the area of which their fist hit me. I thought they wouldn't go much further than that, but they did. They continually hit me, the two of them, the third continued to hold me against the wall by my neck, almost chocking me. I could only see the outline of my attackers and the objects they held but I recognised one to be a knife of which quickly introduced itself to me by being inserted into my left thigh. I began to shout and scream for help as I began to feel the blood dripping from my leg. The attacker with the knife came to attack again and I quickly kicked him with my able right leg in his stomach.

"Fucking arse kicked me guys, no mercy, no forgiveness" was all he said before they all started to beat me even harder than before. They seemed to hit me everywhere and anywhere, their fists like iron. The attack with the knife decided to stab both my arms to prevent me from fighting back. The person of whom had been holding me against the wall yanked me forward and smashed me to the ground, dislocating my right shoulder. I screamed in agony, bruises forming all over my body, blood dripping from many places. My left leg was still the worst though, blood pouring from it. They continued to kick me, mainly at my ribs. It felt as if they had managed to break one or more due to agonizing pain building in that area. I couldn't take the pain; tears were coming from my eyes. What happened if I died here, maybe they would just stab me through my heart, or maybe they would leave me here to bleed to death? How would Charlie react? He would be distraught. He would never know how I felt. I thought of Charlie, I just kept thinking of him as the world became pure black and the pain slowly faded away.

**A/N **

**Hey guys, so thanks for reading this so far. Please review, it really makes my day a whole load better and also helps encourage me to write more. If you liked this, then please favourite or 'subscribe' to this story. The next few chapters will be in Charlie's point of view but I will mention at the beginning of each chapter whose point of view it is in, like I have done for this chapter.**

**Thanks and I will hopefully update very soon **


	2. Charlie 1

Charlie

"Where is he?" I said to myself as I sauntered around the living room of the house; thinking to myself how stupid I must sound talking to myself. It was midnight, the house was warm but outside the cool London air would cause anyone who was in it with only a jumper on to freeze. I couldn't help but worry about Alex, he was the most important person to me, I loved him will all my heart but he didn't know it. I wish he did though, I was going to tell him when he got home; I had everything planned as well but no Alex to be seen.

00:49 read the clock and I was still pacing the room, waiting for Alex to arrive home. I heard my phone ring from the other side of the room, Alex's newest single "Lady Godiva" as my ringtone. I sprinted across and looked at the caller ID, it was Carrie.

"Hi Carrie what's up" I asked her with worry to my voice, she never called me; she only had my number for emergencies.

"Can you tell Alex to answer his bloody phone! I've tried calling him for the past two hours and he isn't answering" she shouted down the phone with a giggly tone to her voice.

"First of all Carrie, please DO NOT DEAFEN ME and second, Alex isn't here" I replied, starting to get even more worried.

"Really? He was over here and left like four hours ago and it doesn't take that long to get back" she replied with now a worried tone to her voice also, "Charlie I'm on my way over"

"Ok, be careful though" I replied to her before hearing the phone go dead quiet. I decided to distract myself with a nice cup of tea but couldn't help ask the question to myself; Does Alex want a cup of tea?

1:15 and my phone rang yet again and again it was Carrie.

"Hi Carrie whe-"

"CHARLIE GET YOUR ASS TO THE ALLYWAY ITS ALEX OH MY FUCKING GOD CHARLIE JUST HELP HIM" she screamed down the phone before bursting into tears.

"I'll be just a minute" I quickly stuttered through the phone before hanging up, sprinting to the door, putting on the closest pair of shoes and running outside not caring that my hair was a complete mess and I looked liked I had been dragged through a hedge backwards, Alex needed me and that was it.

I ran towards the ally way to see a young women (of whom I later recognised as Carrie) dragging out a man covered in blood from the darkness. The man's face was all bruised and swollen and almost unrecognisable, but I knew it was Alex by his mop of brown hair and flashy clothing. I sprinted to where they were to quickly grab the unconscious Alex from Carries arms and gently placed Alex down on the ground. I turned to where Carrie stood, tear flooding down her face.

"Charlie is he ok" she asked me as she choked on her tears.

"I hope so. Have you called an ambulance?" I asked her.

"Yes" was all she managed to say before she embraced me in a big hug, tears now pouring from my eyes. We stood for a minute, crying into each other, hoping for Alex to wake up and be perfectly healthy before we heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer and closer to where we stood.

**A/N- Right I know this chapter is short but its 'cause I wanted the next one to be more eventful but I needed something to lead to that so here it is. Sorry for the long time to update, had exams but updates will become more regular starting next Wednesday. For the time being, please review, and if you want to ask any questions about this story, let me know what you want to happen or just want a general conversation, feel free to PM me, I will reply to all messages asap :) **

**Thanks**

**-Kayleigh**


	3. Charlie 2

Charlie

**At the hospital...**

We sat in silence in the small seating area the hospital as we waited for the news on Alex. Carrie sat to my left, holding my hand tightly and looking down to her lap, tears dropping from her eyes every couple of minutes. The walls were a dark grey colour with a dirty cream tiled floor. The lights flickered every few minutes and there were many people surrounding us sitting in the bright blue chairs; apparently blue was meant to be a relaxing colour but I beg to differ. There were many members of staff walking around wearing pale blue uniform tops and navy blue trousers with plain white trainers; they were the sort of people who looked like they actually cared about the people waiting for the news on their loved ones and not like the sort of people who really just cared about the cash they got for telling people the news. There was this one young woman who looked like she was about my age who kept looking in Carrie and mines direction; her face plastered with confusion and wonder. I had the feeling that she may have recognised either Carrie or me from YouTube. Another slightly older woman walked over to her and began to whisper something in her ear and then pointed towards where Carrie and I sat. The young women slowly walked over to us as I slowly breathed in anticipation to the news we were about to receive. I poked the now sleeping Carrie in the ribs which quickly woke her up. She slowly sat up and grabbed my hand tighter in fear.

"Charlie McDonnell, Carrie Fletcher, Alex is fine" she said as she began to smile at us. We both sighed in relief; we hadn't lost him!

"When can we see him" I asked the women in as sensible and calm a voice as I possibly could at that point in time.

"Now, he will still be sleeping though, down the hall 3rd door on your left" she replied before smiling, pointing us in the right direction and then walked away to deal with some other people.

We walked down the dull hallway until we reached Alex's room; Carries hand in mine as we brace ourselves for what we are about to see before our eyes. I pushed the brown wooden door open with my free hand, it creaking loudly as it slowly opened inwards. I took one step in and looked at the poor boy lying on the crisp white bed just across from where I stood. His face was bruised but there was no blood on his skin. He looked like he was in pain; I wish I had been the one there instead of him, he didn't deserve this. Alex was always weak when it came to being ill, him immune system wasn't the best and he didn't cope with pain very well; he was just so fragile. As Carrie walked in, I felt her hand release from mine as she quickly walked beside where Alex lay and just stared at him. I walked to the opposite side of the bed from which Carrie was standing at and began to look at him just laying there.

"Do you think he is in pain" Carrie asked after a few minutes of silence, worry filling her voice.

"No, they will have gave him painkillers" I replied to her knowing that the people who worked at the hospital were decent enough to give him some relief.

"What do you think happened" she asked with wonder in her voice.

"I don't know, I guess he was attacked by someone. We will find out when he wakes up I guess" I replied before grabbing one of the few plastic chairs in the room and placing it next to Alex's bed before sitting on it.

Hours past. Carrie and I took it in turns to go outside to get some fresh air and go to the cafeteria of the hospital to get some food and something warm to drink. The nurses at the hospital also came in many times to inject more morphine into Alex while he was sleeping so that when he naturally woke up, he wouldn't be in pain. I could always hear the high pitched "beep" coming from the heart monitor connected to the sleeping Alex; his pulse steady and relaxed which automatically made me feel better as I knew he was ok. His mop of brown hair had been washed and was all fluffy and puffy. His skin was pale, a bit like Edward Cullen's, but I cannot tell him about that 'cause otherwise he would probably murder me for comparing him to a Twilight character.

"Ch-ch-cha-charrlieee-burg" quietly whispered Alex from where he lay, his eyelashes fluttering as he blinked repeatedly allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room. His voice was weak and full of fear, like a small child who had just had a nightmare. I quickly jumped out my seat and quickly walked to where he lay. He reached his hand up towards where mine rested and grabbed it in his.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry" he whispered, almost in tears.

"Alex, it's not your fault, everything is going to be ok"

**A/N- sorry for the long time to update but I have the WHOLE of this story planned, every chapter and whose point of view it is in so updates are going to be more regular. Please story alert this, favourite this and also review; I always get emails to my phone from these and it makes me so much more enthusiastic to write more. Reviews make my day and I would love it if you could all spend just a minute reviewing this. Also, if you are at all confused about the story line or just want to have a chat, PM me! I will reply to all PMs and I would love to have a conversation with some of readers and get to know what you want. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter when it is uploaded :)**


	4. Alex 2

Alex

"Charlie seriously I shouldn't have been so stupid" I stutter whilst choking on my own tears. All I could see was the light from the window shining in my eyes and the most beautiful human being standing in front of me, holding my hand and telling me that everything was going to be ok. How could I not love this man?

"Alex, what has happened has happened, all we need to do now is report this to the police, let them sort it and then move on" Charlie replied in the most calm and comforting voice I had ever heard. I just started to cry, the fear I felt, the anger and regret I felt; I felt like a complete idiot. I could control the river of tears now falling from my face; running over the bumps and bruises left there by those idiots in the street. I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around me, Charlie's arms. He slowly half leaned, half sat on the edge of the bed as he held me in his arms, my face now buried in his neck, his t-shirt already soaking with my tears. As I breathed in, I could smell his cologne which comforted me, I knew I wasn't alone.

"Alex thank god your ok" I heard Carrie almost scream in excitement from the door of my room. I looked up from where I was against Charlie to see her running towards me and sitting on the other side of the bed, just on the edge so they wouldn't get shouted at by the nurses. I felt Charlie's arms release me and gently push me into Carries, her blonde curly hair bouncing of me as she held me there. I just continued to cry, scared of what was going to happen next. I was so weak, I should have fought them off better, I should have told Charlie just then how I felt instead of allowing it to look me over the shoulder like the devil.

"Here Alex, you need to lie back down" said Charlie after a few minutes. He slowly grasped me in his arms and slowly placed me, back first, against the crisp white sheets. I looked into his eyes once he had released me, tears of happiness in them.

"Charlie, there is something I need to tell you" I said to quickly but quietly knowing that I needed to get it out of my system but I was interrupted by the sound of two nurses walking into my room.

"Ah Mr Day, good to see you are awake" said the first one. She was quiet small and looked about the same age as Charlie. She had short spiky blond hair, had two piercings in each ear and was quite small. The other was very tall, had long brown hair, no piercings and looked much more professional but stricter than the other. The taller of the two came storming towards where I lay and looked directly into my eyes, making me feel quite intimidated and frightened. She suddenly grabbed a small torch from her uniform pocket and shined it into my eyes.

"Follow my finger" she said sharply in the sort of voice you would hear your head-master speak to you in when you were in a lot of trouble. No matter how irritated I was already by her, I obeyed and done just that. Apparently I was perfectly healthy and was simply going to be in pain.

"So what actually medically happened to me" I asked after she finished testing my blood pressure.

"You had two broken ribs which will still need a couple of days to fully heal, you had a small amount of internal bleeding but that has been sorted. You have a fracture ankle and much bruising on your body and you will experience some pain from the stab wounds but apart from that you are perfectly healthy" the shorter women said to me, smiling and trying to be sarcastic.

"Thanks" I replied to her with an actual smile on my face. Charlie and Carrie stood at my left side; looking down at where I continued to lay.

"Now we need to inject you with some painkillers, not morphine though, we need you to recover and deal with the small amount of the pain not sleep for the rest of your recovery" snapped the taller one as she stabbed my arm with the needle. So much for a warning! After that, the two nurses walked away and I was finally alone with Charlie, well, almost was as Carrie was just leaving.

"Charlie I really need to tell you something" I mumbled as I became drowsy due to the painkillers. I fought against them, trying to stay awake to tell him how I felt, no more waiting.

"Shhh, Alex just sleep" Charlie said as he slowly played with my hair which made me even more drowsy and tired.

"No. Charlie. No. Please. Need. To. Tell. You. Someth-" I tried to say before drifting off into a dark sleep, the only thing nice was the continuous feeling of Charlie being next to me and I knew that I was safe.

I woke up the next morning with no one, just a small note on the small table next to where I lay. I picked it up and it said:

_Alex, gone to go and change and get some food and tea. Be back soon :) _

_-Charlie-burg _

I sighed in defeat as I knew I was going to have to wait even longer to have the opportunity to tell Charlie how I felt. Soon after waking, the shorter nurse from yesterday walked in with a tray and placed it on the small table next to me. She then sat me up and placed the tray on my lap.

"I know the food sucks here but it's better than starving and also means you can get home quicker" she said with a smile before half walking, half skipping away to deal with another patient. I took one bite and then agreed to what she said. The food tasted like plastic, I was actually beginning to think that it was actually plastic! I moved the finished tray to one side as I waited for Charlie to return. Half an hour past and I began to hear footsteps come towards my room but it wasn't Charlie, it was the nurse again.

"Finally, someone who takes my advice" she laughed as she pointed to the empty tray; I guess a lot of people hate the food too and just don't bother eating it. "Oh and by the way you should be able to go home in two days, let your boyfriend know" she said whilst winking at me.

"He isn't my boyfriend" I said to her as she began to walk away.

"I see the way you two look at each other, you are perfect for each other" she replied, smiling at me and making me feel a bit uncomfortable at the awkwardness of the conversation; I was talking about my love life to a complete stranger.

"He doesn't love me, he's heterosexual" I replied in defeat.

"Trust me sweetheart, I beg to differ" she said before walking off before I had the chance to reply. Maybe she was right, was she? I hoped she was; I loved Charlie. I couldn't help but bounce in excitement waiting for Charlie to return so I could to tell him two things, one, I was coming home in a couple of days and two, that I loved him.

**A/N YEY two updates in one day, I'm on a role! No more today since it is ten past eleven at night but may start the new chapter now and finish it in the morning. Again please review :)**


	5. Charlie 3

Charlie

My heart was racing, my head pounding, my hands shaking; today was the day Alex was coming home.

At the hospital he kept trying to tell me something but we were always interrupted some way or another. I wondered what it was; was it something bad or good? I knew that when he got home I would tell him my true feelings about him before anything else happened to one of us.

His mum was giving him a lift home; she hasn't seen him much due to living a fair drive away so she decided it would be good to catch up considering what he has just been through over the past few weeks.

I sat in silence, the only sound coming from outside where the streets were full of young children playing in the beautiful sunshine. I looked up at the clock watching every second pass whilst knowing that each second was one closer to Alex hobbling through that door. I thought back to when we first met, how confident Alex was compared to me and how I admired that. I remembered the first Vidcon we went to, seeing fan-girls scream our names as we walked through the event. I was lost in a train of happy memories when I heard a creak from the door and a cool blast of air blow through the whole house.

"Charlie, we are here" I heard Alex's mum shout from the front door. I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran to where she stood with the still weak Alex latching onto her with all of his strength.

"He's exhausted, didn't get much sleep last night" she said whilst handing the almost asleep Alex over to me to hold whilst she quickly took her shoes off, hung her jacket on the tall wooden rack and closed the door. I felt Alex relax under my grasp, his head gently resting on my shoulder and his nose pressed into my neck. I could hear the cute little mumbles he always makes when he is tired. His mum helped me lead him up to my room due to his room not having a proper bed which he needed to support his weak, fragile body. We slowly laid him down on the crisp white sheets, removed his jumper and shoes and then placed the duvet slowly over his pale body. He quickly fell asleep, twitching every so often and making little mumble noises that were unbelievable adorable.

I sat next to Alex whilst he slept, looking at the slowly healing skin on his beautiful face. I could see his stomach rising with every deep breath he took and then fall back down when he breathed out threw the tiny gap his lip made. He looked to peaceful at that moment in time. After an hour of just staring at Alex, watching his every move, I decided I should go downstairs to accompany Alex's mum who was cooking a few meals that I could easily heat for Alex and myself (as I have to admit I am not the best cook). I quietly stood up from where I sat and carefully walked out of my room, making the door ajar as I left and slowly went down the many sets of stairs towards the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, I was hit by the amazing aroma coming from the food cooking away in the oven. I looked around to the living area where I saw Alex's mum sitting with a cup of tea.

"Hey" I said to her as I sauntered over and joined her.

"Hello dear, how is he?" she asked, clearly caring how her son was feeling after what he had been through.

"He looks better, he's still fast asleep though so I thought I should allow him to rest for a while" I replied before hearing Alex stir in his sleep from upstairs. The slow, gentle stirring started before more violent and then I began to hear the loud, fearful scream from Alex. I could see the panic Alex's mum felt from the sudden shocked expression that plastered her face within an instant. We quickly bolted from where we sat, sprinted to where Alex lay, screaming and shouting. I kept on tripping on the various steps on the way up towards the love of my life, nothing slowing me down but the sound of Alex keeping me going. As I shoved the still ajar door open, I rushed to Alex's side, his face covered in tears and pain and fear being expressed in every scream and cry that escaped his mouth.

"Alex, sweetheart, Alex can you hear me?" his mother practically shouted into his ear. He kept screaming and crying, sweat pouring down his face.

"NO" He started screaming, waving his arms around as if he was trying to protect himself. Was this going to be the aftershock of the incident? I gently sat on the bed next to Alex and lifted him so that his head was leaning against my shoulder. I carefully ran my fingers through his soft brown hair. I began to whisper in his ear, telling him that he was safe. I wrapped my arms around his skinny body and help him tightly. He began to stop crying, his heavy breathing returned to a normal pace and the screaming and shouted stopped. His body relaxed under my grip as he fell back into a peaceful sleep. His mum helped me lift him off me and place his body back onto the bed and place the duvet over his rested body.

"This may be a problem" she said to me with worry and fear to my voice.

"A big problem" I replied, realising that Alex was going through more mentally than we expected. We couldn't do anything at that time though, we just had to wait until he woke, hopefully having a now undisturbed slumber and find a way to help Alex. The love of my life was hurting and I had to be there for him now that it really matters.


	6. Alex 3

Alex

It had been two weeks since I had came home to Charlie and also two weeks since the night-terrors begun. Every night the same mare; a replay of the incident. I wished it would just end, but it can't. The police still have to conclude their investigation by interviewing me about the situation and just remembering it sends me into a panic. Charlie has been there for me though; he keeps me calm and relaxed. I wish he loved me the way I loved him, but I know that will never happen. I don't think I will ever find someone just as amazing as him.

"Alex, you seriously need to go see someone about your night-terrors" Charlie said in a calm and relaxed tone to me Wednesday morning. The sun was blasting through the windows, the sounds of the traffic flooding the house. I was exhausted, been awoken every night with the same terrifying flashback caused my sleeping pattern to fly away and felt like it would never return; like I would never get a good night's sleep again.

"You're right Charlie-Burg, I know I do, but I just can't" I replied, sighing with defeat and I fell onto the couch.

"How not" he asked as he sat next to me, handing me a cup of tea. I took it whilst thinking the best way to explain how I felt to Charlie without making a fool of myself. That plan failed as I placed the cup of tea down on the table without drinking any and suddenly burst into tears. I tried to speak but my tears were chocking me.

"Alex, Alex calm down" Charlie started whispering into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me and help me close to his chest, so close that I could hear his steady heartbeat. I couldn't stop the tears that were pouring from my eyes no matter how hard Charlie tried to calm me down. He began to run his fingers through my hair slowly and carefully, making sure he didn't tug at it which would cause me unwanted pain and distress. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled my head into his chest. I breathed in and smelt his amazing cologne. I stopped crying but kept trying to get my breathing back to normal. Charlie continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Alex, I know you are comfortable and all but you need to tell my why you can't see someone" Charlie said after a few minutes of silence after my breathing returned to almost normal.

"It's the fact that I don't want other people judging me for being so weak" I replied with a quiet, cautious and nervous tone to my voice which was usually loud, confident and wild.

"Alex, no one will judge you, in fact, telling a profession makes you look more confident and strong. Telling someone that you are hurting is the bravest thing anyone could do and I know you can do it" Charlie said to me with the most truthful tone any voice could have. I looked up into his baby blue eyes, mesmerised by their magnificent colour. His eyes locked onto mines, my head still leaning against his chest. I felt his hand move from my hair towards my face, cupping my cheek in his soft pale hands; his other hand gripping my waist tight enough to keep me secure but loose enough to allow me to know that if I wanted to leave, I could. His eyes showed love, compassion; his lips so full of colour and passion. How I wished I could have sat up these and kissed the man I loved with no problems, but that didn't happen. I kept looking into his eyes, tears forming in the corners of them.

"Charlie-Burg, what's wrong" I asked with a sympathetic tone to my voice, my hand reaching up to wipe the fallen tears from his perfect skin.

"I'm sorry" was all he said before he leant down and placed his lips against mine, moving them in a circular motion, slowly but gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of me, his lips still connected to mine. I return the kiss, also moving my lips in such a way that was like a work of art being painted by the gentle movement of our lips in sync. The kiss ended; both of us shocked by the reaction of the other. Charlie sat up, as did I and we sat in silence before I finally spoke.

"Charlie, I never knew you were gay" I said with a shocked tone to my voice. I THOUGHT HE WAS STRAIGHT!

"I didn't know either you were either Alex" He replied, sounding more shocked than I did.

"Well, what does this mean then" I asked with a slightly intimidated tone to my voice.

"Well, do you want us to be a couple" he asked, his beautiful face turning a pinky-red colour.

"This may answer that question" I replied before kissing his lips, the kiss even more passionate than the last. His hands quickly found their way around my neck and mines around his waist. We passionately kissed for a few minutes, only stopping for milliseconds to catch our breaths. Once we stopped, I placed my forehead against Charlie's, our lips just millimetres from the others.

"So I guess that is a yes then" Charlie said before we both laughed. I knew I had Charlie now, I knew how he felt, but I was still scared. The night-terrors were still persistent, they wouldn't just go away but at least I knew Charlie was always there to help me on A Bad Day.

**AN- Hi guys, sorry it has taken a while to update, school decided to give me two essays, a solo talk, 2 tests and I had work experience so I haven't had that much time to update. I have ideas on how this story is going to end so bare with me please. You guys are all awesome and I love that you like this so much that you come back to read more. If you are new, then I welcome you in open arms and hope that you story alert this or even write a little review letting me know what you think about the story. All criticism welcome!  
Anyway, please review, story alert, maybe add it to your favourites if you love this so much. I will update as soon as possible and if you are desperate for me to update, pester me with PM'S and that should motivate me even more to update sooner rather than later.  
Long AN almost over; won't be so long next time (hopefully) and I hope you all stay tuned for more :)**


	7. Charlie 4

Charlie

It's always hard when the love of your life is suffering. It's much more difficult when all the therapy you are taking him to isn't helping at all. It's not the therapist's fault, it just not working with him.

Alex has been brave, trying to look on the positive side. I leave for Vidcon tomorrow and I am petrified about Alex being without me. His mum has volunteered to stay over with him to make sure he is ok whilst I am in America.

"Alex, are you sure you are ok with me going?" I asked him for the millionth time as he sat on the couch playing Zelda whilst drinking a newly made cup of tea.  
"Yes Charlieburg, you go, I'll be fine" he replied whilst smiling like a small child, typical Alex.

I grabbed my bags from our living room early in the morning and turned to where the exhausted Alex stood with tears falling down his eyes.

"Why are you crying Alex?" I asked him whilst placing my bags back down to wrap my arms around the crying boy and comforted him until the tears stopped falling.  
"I'm going to miss you" he quietly said into my ears before snuggling his head into my shoulder.  
"Don't worry Alex, I'll be back before you know it, I promise" I replied whilst lifting his head with my hand and looking into his sad eyes. He gave a small nod before I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. I then picked up my bags, said my final goodbye with a small wave and left to the taxi to the airport.

I could feel hundreds of people pushing past me as I made my way to the gate at the airport, my plane being called for boarding. I showed the intimidating man at the gate my passport and ticket and made my way onto the plain, sitting in the bright blue seat that I had booked for the long journey to the land of America for Vidcon. I felt the plane accelerate along the long runway and make its way high into the air.

The plane was completely full; not a single seat was free to sit in. Next to me on my right sat a young woman with long brown hair and green eyes who was at this point reading 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green whilst wearing a 'keep calm and DFTBA' T-Shirt. To my left sat an old man who was doing crosswords in a puzzle book that he had either brought from home or purchased in the airport before boarding the plane. I simply sat with a movie on my iPod; to be exact it was the original Pokémon movie.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have ran into a bit of turbulence, the seatbelt sign had been turn on so we would like to ask to return to your seats and put your seatbelts on to guarantee that no one will be harmed, thank you" came from the speakers above our heads, the voice of which sounded like a young women. The plane began to shake, many drinks being spilt everywhere. The plane became filled with the sound of young children crying in fear and terror and the sound of worried parents trying to make them quiet. Suddenly, the lights turned off and the seatbelt sign light flickered out. The sound of the engine of the plane suddenly disappeared and the turbines connected to the wings of the plane stopped.  
"WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE" screamed a young child from half way down the plane. The flight attendants were doing their best to calm down the passengers that were now screaming. I just thought to myself that everything was going to be fine but then the dreaded voice of the pilot came on.  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a problem with the engines and we are going to have to have an emergency landing in the middle of the ocean, please remain calm and put on your lifejackets as we descended". Then the panic began. The plane starting falling through the sky at a rapid rate, everyone was being flung around by the turbulence and speed of the plane. I quickly scrambled under my seat to grab the horrid yellow life jacket, place it round my neck and body and then help the old man next to me with his. I began to think about Alex, what would happen if we were all stranded and died, how would Alex react? He would never recover, how could he? As the plane continued to fall I continued to help passengers with their life jackets, reminding them not to inflate them until outside the aircraft. I looked out the window; we were about two houses above the ocean.

"I LOVE YOU ALEX" I shouted before the plane collided with the ocean and water began to fill the cabin. I made my way to the now open doors and made my way out with the other passenger and then activated my life jacket. As I rose to the air with others I kept thinking that I was going to get home but I couldn't guarantee anything. I looked around and realised there was no land, no nothing apart from hundreds of people and children in life jackets bobbing in the ocean and a sinking plane. The last thing I saw was the young woman who was next to me on the plane scream and then everything went black.


	8. Alex 4

Alex

"I'm sorry Mr Day, but your friend Charlie was in a plane crash. No one has managed to find his body so he is being declared dead. I assume you were extremely close to him. I wish you luck" the police officer told me from my front door. I slowly closed the door and couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my eyes.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HATE ME" I screamed, to whom I could not tell. I made my way to my room and flopped down onto the floor and allowed my tears to slowly drift me into a dark slumber.

I woke at about 10pm; outside it was pure darkness. I could feel the tears stained on my face; the pain from the piece of my heart that had been ripped away that morning. I had a thought, a thought that would solve everything. I grabbed my wallet that was full of money, my camera and my iPad. I quickly made my way out the front door, not bothering to lock it. I suddenly felt the cool London air against my bare arms; I was only wearing my black and white jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked along the streets of London until I came to the alleyway I had to go through to get home. It was pitch black, no signs of light at all; there were loud noises coming from it though, of which I could not identify. I took a deep breath as I slowly walked into the familiar darkness.

5 metres,10 metres,20 metres. I got further and further into the dark alley way. The noises became louder and clearer, they were the sound of voices. I heard footsteps behind me; I quickly jolted my head backwards to see who it was, but nothing, just darkness. I sighed, wishing someone had been there. I was suddenly shoved to the ground by a pair of hands against my back. I looked to see if I could spot my attacker but I could only make out the outline of a tall man and another two of whom were sprinting towards where I lay. Suddenly, I saw a hand and arm lunge towards me. I braced myself, ready for the pain, but didn't feel pain, unfortunately. They grabbed me by the neck, forced me onto my feet and shoved me back into the brick wall, my head hitting off it with a thump. The person continued to hold me by my neck against the wall whilst another began to search my pockets and took my wallet, my camera and my iPad.

"What else you got" one of them spat in my face.

"Nothing you arse-hole" I shouted at him, braising myself for the pain. I suddenly felt the knife pierce my skin in multiple places; I could feel the litres of blood flowing out to the ground. I was chucked to the cold, soaked ground and my attackers ran.

They were going to leave me here to bleed to death. In the end, how COULD Charlie react? He couldn't be distraught, he was dead. He would never know how I felt when I heard that he had died. I thought of Charlie, I just kept thinking of him as the world became pure black and the pain slowly faded away as I went to join him, where ever he was.


End file.
